The invention is directed to a container for the final storage of radioactive waste using uranium as the material protecting against rays within the container walls.
Containers are known for radioactive materials which contain uranium as a radiation protective material between an inner and outer jacket of the container body, in the shielding cover and on the bottom of the container, see for example German OS No. 2304665. The uranium cast body used for this in the form of depleted material must always be encapsulated in another work material since they are not resistant to oxidation and corrosion.
In addition, because uranium has anisotropic properties and, therefore, is expanded differently in the three dimensions by heating in contrast to the customary encapsulating materials such as, e.g., steel, breaks can occur in filling the container with strongly heat emitting radioactive materials or in the prescribed fire test (30 minutes at 800.degree. C.) which damage the container.
Therefore, it was the problem of the present invention to provide a container for the final storage of radioactive waste with uranium as radiation protecting material inside the container walls in which breaks at high temperatures are ruled out and which is less susceptible to corrosion.